Here Comes the Sun
by JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo
Summary: Rogue discovers that the world might not be such a lonely place after an encounter with Logan. AU/One Shot


**_This is a small and slightly sweet one shot I just had to write. It's only a one shot for now, it depends on the reception it receives because I have never read an X-men comic in my life so please don't flame me :) Hopefully I haven't slaughtered the characters too much!_**

**_An AU set not long after a young shy Rogue joins the team. _**

**Here Comes The Sun **

"Shut ya dang mouth Cody". I hiss for the forty seventh time tonight as I pace the eerily quiet confines of the boat house, massaging my temples in despair and booting every stray bottle that dares litter my path.

"Ah don't need a runnin' commentary ya hear, things are bad enough". Having a traumatized psyche ricocheting from one side of my cluttered mind to the other yammering on without a care in the world is unsettling and its causing my blood pressure to rise rapidly. Granted that tearing my hair out in chunks helps somewhat but keeping up that tradition will undoubtedly leave me bald, a God damn hairless, naked headed cue ball....I'd be mistaken for the Professor, we'd practically look like twins.

"It ain't funny Cody, stop ya laughin'". I resume my senseless pacing and blink away the tears. This is without a doubt one hundred percent pointless, Karma is biting me in the ass because I had the misfortune of sticking my tongue down Cody Robbin's throat and unwittingly sucking out his soul, which just so happens to be a hazard of my mutation. Unfortunately I found out to late to save Cody, the poor bastard is currently in a permanent coma. It's all my fault and the blame lies at my feet, so this is me dealing with the consequences, taking responsibility.

"Ah am responsible!". I whine childishly. Oh who am I trying to fool....I'm not responsible.

"Look we'll make a deal kay', Ah'll drink two more beers if ya hush up for the rest of the night....please...for me". I plead. "Cody.....uh Cody?". Good.

"Who's Cody?".

"No...no one". I stammer my hand instinctively brushing through my flowing chestnut locks, a habit I only practice when I'm agitated, jittery or troubled. "Ya startled me Wolverine".

"Yer woulda' heard me comin' if yer weren't talkin' to yer imaginary friend". He grunts his eyes flickering from my face to the collection of beer bottles at my feet.

We both stand here for what seems like hours and I simply can't abide uncomfortably silences. "Ah'll leave". I state hesitantly. It's more than plausible that I have gone and holed up in his favourite place of reflection.

"Trust me Kid there'd be no second guessin' if I wanted yer to leave". He strides informally over the threshold with his hands buried deep into his jean pockets. "Any spare?". Wolverine nods at the ghastly crate of beers.

Is he actually asking to associate with me or is this an alcohol induced dream caused by my lack of socialising.

"Sure, help ya self". I answer somewhat flustered as to why this usually reclusive killing machine would choose to spend time in close quarters with lil' old me.

Wolverine delves a furry hand into the crate and removes a lukewarm bottle of beer and precedes to seat himself onto the ground his back leaning against the wall.

He lazily lifts a scrutinizing bushy eyebrow. "Yer gonna stand there all night?". I feel my cheeks redden in embarrassment as the heat rises to my face.

"Um yeah.....Ah mean no". Stumbling over to the crate, I produce my own beer under his unwavering gaze and I sit opposite him and cross my legs. I very much doubt he has a secret desire to lay comatose for the rest of the night, So I'd rather not intrude on his personal space and these are the complications that burden a girl with poisonous skin.

"So what yer doin' sat out here, those brats givin' yer trouble again?". I politely observe him as he cracks open his bottle and gulps down the contents as if it were mere water.

"No". I answer dolefully refusing to meet his inquiring look.

"Yer might wanna rephrase that". He scoffs dismissively.

"It ain't nothin' ah can't handle". Sipping my nauseating beer I feel Wolverine's glare piercing through me.

"What'd they do now?".

"Ah told ya nothin'". I answer defensively sweeping a shaking hand through my hair.

"Then why yer sat here?". Fidgeting uncomfortably I start to rip the label off of my beer bottle.

"Just wanted to be alone". His brow furrows and he sniffs the air surrounding us.

"Why not kick back n' relax in yer own room?".

"Cause'". I mutter downing the last of the amber liquid and crawling to fetch a much needed other. "The door wouldn't open, it was frozen shut". I collect my treasured drink and crawl back. "It just needs to melt, its iced up ya see".

"Drake". Wolverine growls narrowing his darkened eyes.

I shrug in response and sample my newly opened bottle. "It don't matter much. They're just tryin' to get their message across".

"And what message would that be?". He snarls clenching his fists.

"That ah don't belong here of course silly". I whisper hoarsely through a watery smile. This is the first and hopefully only time I have ever 'chatted' at great length with a member of the X-team and the catalyst would just have to be the bucket load of beer I have consumed wouldn't it.

"Yeah well they're gonna stop with that shit if they know what's good for em'". He barks savagely. "The Prof wants yer here Rogue and he ain't the only one".

"Ah don't believe that for a second, they're just sayin' what the others are thinkin'". I claim bitterly ignoring the harsh snort that assaults my delicate ears.

"Yer awfully jaded for someone so young".

"It's true". I huff tiredly nursing my beer bottle.

"Yer wrong". Wolverine grunts placing his bottle beside him and crossing his muscular arms.

"And who else thinks ah should stay, huh?".

"Me". My head pops up and my jaw falls open in bewilderment. I am lost for words, that's the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"I've gotta get goin', got a shit load of perimeters to check". He sighs heavily clambering to his feet. I watch closely as he advances towards the door.

"Wait!". I cry.

"Yeah?". He asks pausing and glancing over his shoulder.

"Thanks Wolverine".

"Don't mention it". He smirks. "And it's Logan".

"Anna Marie". I mutter timidly as I smile at Logan's retreating back. As I wipe away the single tear drop that slides down my cheek I feel a surge of warmth flutter in my heart and settle in my stomach. I've finally found myself a friend.


End file.
